Count On You
Count On You Lyrics Courteney (with Jeremy): Now I'm about to give you my heart But remember this one thing I've never been in love before So you gotta go (easy on me) Roderick (with Courteney): I heard love is dangerous Once you fall you never get enough But the thought of you leaving Ain't so (easy for me) Courteney with Amber, Candy, Georgia and Amy: Don't hurt me (Jeremy: hey) Desert me (Kenny: oh) Don't give up on me (Kenny: What would I wanna do that for?) Don't use me (with Kenny: Take advantage of me) Make me sorry I ever counted on you Jeremy, Kenny and Roderick (Amber, Candy, Georgia and Amy): One, two, three, four to the five (Courteney: Baby, I'm counting on you) (three, four, five) One, two, three, four to the five (Courteney: Baby, I'm counting on you) (three, four, five) One, two, three, four to the five (Courteney: Baby, I'm counting on you) (three, four, five) One, two, three, four to the five (Courteney: Baby, I'm counting on you) (three, four, five) Roderick: Understand I've been here before Thought I found someone I thought I finally could adore Kenny (with Courteney): But you failed my test, got to know her better so (I wasn't the only one) Jeremy with Courteney: But I'm willing to put my trust you, baby you could put your trust in me Kenny with Courteney: Just like a count to three, you can count on me and your never gonna see Kenny: No numbers in my pocket Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you Jeremy with Courteney: 'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one Courteney with Amber, Candy, Georgia and Amy: Don't hurt me Desert me Don't give up on me Kenny with Courteney: What would I wanna do that for? Courteney with Amber, Candy, Georgia and Amy: Don't use me Take advantage of me Courteney: Make me sorry I ever counted in you Jeremy, Kenny and Roderick (Amber, Candy, Georgia and Amy): One, two, three, four to the five (Courteney: Baby, I'm counting on you) (three, four, five) One, two, three, four to the five (Courteney: Baby, I'm counting on you) (three, four, five) One, two, three, four to the five (Courteney: Baby, I'm counting on you) (three, four, five) One, two, three, four to the five (Courteney: Baby, I'm counting on you) (three, four, five) Courteney with Kenny: I really hope you understand That if you wanna take my hand Jeremy: You should put yours over my heart Jeremy with Kenny: I promise to be careful from the start Courteney: I'm trustin' you with lovin' me Jeremy, Kenny and Roderick: Very, very carefully Courteney: Never been so vulnerable Jeremy and Courteney: Baby I'll make you comfortable Jeremy, Kenny and Roderick (Amber, Candy, Georgia and Amy): One, two, three, four to the five (Jeremy: Baby, I'm counting on you) (three, four, five) One, two, three, four to the five (Courteney: Baby, What would I wanna do that) (three, four, five) One, two, three, four to the five (Kenny: Baby, I'm counting on you) (three, four, five) One, two, three, four to the five (Courteney: oh!) (three, four, five) Courteney: No I'm about to give you my heart So remember this one thing I've never been in love before Yeah, you gotta go... Courteney, Jeremy, Kenny and Roderick: Easy on me Jeremy: Yeah Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs